Midnights Tearful Lullaby
by TearfulLullaby
Summary: Bella an Edward from Twilight, Elena and Stephan from vampire diaries. Magenta a vampire and Hunter a werewolf both with extra powers go on a journey to the castle of the fathers to get a healing potion for their mothers. Sexual content BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1Meet them

Girl:

The sunset was a golden orange as I lay on the rock watching it slowly disappear under the blanket of the earth. My eyes stung as I stared straight into its beauty. How could something so beautiful seem so harmful to bare skin? I have never gotten sunburn from it not even here where I have been laying waiting calmly for the sun to set.

Most of my friends have left now and were on their way home. They asked if I had wished to join them and go watch a movie but I simply and politely declined. I needed my time to think. I really didn't care if they thought it was weird. Other people have their ways of relieving their stress. I like to lay and watch the sunset show that a new night is coming, and it was.

So slowly but I knew it was on its way. I could feel it as a chill ran through my bones. A shiver sent up my spine and my skin blossomed with Goosebumps. Darkness would soon fall, conquering the world into shadow. My heart slowly beat as the sun shimmied its way into nothing. My skin no longer felt the warm touch of the sun. My hair no longer it's light brown shine but was now a dark chocolate glazed with white from the rising moon. My eyes shone a deep green like dark emeralds.

I took a few deep breaths my chest rising steadily. It was so quiet and beautiful. I didn't worry at first, but when I heard the sound my whole body shook with fear. A twig snapped close by and I sat up looking down from around the rock. My eyes falling on only shadow. No one was there how silly of me. I shook my head and laughed to myself. Why was I being so paranoid? I have been here every day for the past two years and nothing has happened. The past two years of my life in hell. The past 6 months that I've been dead.

Boy:

Why does she always lay there? What was so great about lying on the rocks and looking up at the stars? Why am I here watching her? This is all so confusing. Even though I do think she is beautiful I shouldn't be following her like this. The most beautiful girl in the world I might add. The way her dark brown hair connects with the moonlight rays dancing on her golden skin, like she was made from the Goddess Aphrodite. I haven't really followed her here; I come here myself passing through the park on my way home from work. But I hadn't noticed her until about a week ago and since then every night she has been here lying on the rock as if waiting for something. Just something about her made me want to know her.

I'm Hunter Davidson the quarter back and captain of Meadowview High School's football team. I could get any girl and yet I'm sitting here watching this loner girl one I now see in the popular groups but I've never really heard of her. Maybe she had just moved into town? I had asked round about her. Asked all of her friends but they had told me to ask her myself, which for some reason I was to chicken to do. Every time I thought of going up to her my heart would start to beat faster and my stomach would hurt. I sound like a sissy but really if you could just see her. She is so beautiful.

I moved closer when she ran a hand through her hair and like an idiot my foot stepped on a twig snapping it in half making the loudest sound ever. I stepped back into the shadows when she sat up. Sneaking a glance at her I could swear she was looking straight at me those beautiful emerald eyes. But she shook her head and laughed. I took a few deep breaths then decided to get out before she saw me. Running quickly through the trees to the path feeling like a thousand pounds was lifted off my chest I slowed to a jog. I had a few more minutes to get home before my dad would come out looking. I just had one stop to make and that was at my mom's. I was going to find out who this girl was and I was going to find out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2Info

Girl:

"I think someone's following me" I said to Cathy as I got in the car. She only nodded and kept driving. It was 11pm now and when I should be sleeping like every normal teen I was wide awake and ready for the night. "Do you think it could be a Gideon?" I asked Cathy after a moment of silence.

"You have nothing to worry about child; I smell no Gideon or any other Vampire on you" She smiled her long canines extended. Cathy had taken me in when I was turned two years ago. I was going to be seventeen for the rest of my life. The thought made me growl. Drama is in these years.

"I just don't like how David says I must be watched all the time, it's really irritating" I crossed my arms over my chest and took off my sunglasses.

"You are a lucky girl Magenta, you better be grateful" She said like she always has with authority which made me back off the subject and think about other things. Yeah I was lucky, because I was one of a few vampires who had crystal blood from the person who turned me. I don't know who turned me and I probably never will.

Crystal blood lets us go out in the sun like normal humans all day and every day. Most vampires have coated blood, where they cannot be out in the sun for more than a few hours until they need to feed. Then you have the vampires who have unleashed blood. They are vampires who live in the dark all the time and have gotten an unhealthy taste for blood all the time. Crystal blood is whatever color your aura is and mine is purple which means calming spirit. Coated blood is red like human blood but their blood cells have a special coating of vampire venom. Then unleashed blood is black or blue depends how old you are as a vampire. You don't want to meet a black or blue unleashed blood they are very, very dangerous.

"Magenta?" Cathy pulled my sleeve.

"Hmm? oh what?" I asked looking at her from the window.

"David says the one who turned you was a Male. So we are looking for all the unleashed bloods that are males and are in this area, we have also sent out a call for other vampires to look in their cities." She smiled at me and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. My face twitched. Would we find the one who turned me? The one who is called death eater is suppose to stay with their new turned fresh vampires to make sure they don't get into serious trouble with the humans. But mine had left me and I went on a rampage almost killed a human but I had clawed my arms raw of flesh to keep from hurting him. I didn't like feeding on them, either. So Cathy found a few ways for me to get by.

Boy:

"Hey mom" I called as I passed through the front doors.

"Oh Hunter I'm so happy you stopped by!" She called from the kitchen the smell of food drifting through my nose.

"Hey mom, were you aware of any new students we got in school?" I asked throwing my backpack against the wall by my coat almost tripping over the thousands of pairs of shoes in the way. The family dog part wolf Silver wagged her tail and nuzzled against my thigh. I rubbed her head gently and got back to mom.

"What was that dear?" I could hear her pull out a try from the oven and when I walked in there was enchilada pie, my favorite.

"What's the occasion? And I wanted to know if there were any new students in our school" I pulled back the tinfoil it burning my hand slightly. I put my finger in my mouth.

"I knew you were going to stop by so I made this for you and your brothers, and yes I do believe that there is a new girl she came a few weeks ago" Mom eyed me suspiciously and I just smiled. She pulled out another huge dish.

"I'm just curious to know who she is mom" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What's this I hear about a new girl?" My older brother said laughing as he walked in followed by a few of his friends.

"Your bother is of course going to try and hook up with Magenta Moon" Connor my best friend laughed as he hit my shoulder.

"That's her name?" I asked my eyes lighting with excitement at how different it was.

"Yes that is her name and no you won't even think of making a move on her" my mother growled throwing plates on the counter.

"Ma chillax" Dallas said hugging her. He was the oldest and knew the best ways to calm our mom down.

"Call your brothers it's time to eat boys your welcome to stay if my kids don't eat it all" Mom said and walked away to grab her cell phone which was singing opera in the other room.

"Thanks Ms. Davidson" They called after she left the room. I looked at Dallas and he shrugged. Sitting down my cell phone vibrated in my pocket I looked at the screen. Candice. No way did I want to talk to her. I ignore it and watched as the other boys gathered around the big counter. Mom loved having everyone here and we liked being with her we didn't like when she was alone. More boys came running down the stairs. I counted six. My two little brothers Jack and Jake with their four friends huddled around for plates. Mom sure did have to feed lots of hungry wolves. I ate my food greedily.

"So tell me about this girl Hunter" Dallas said quietly as they all sat down. I looked around the group. There were six of us brothers and eight friends here. So all together fourteen teenage boys from the ages of 16-19, how did mom last?


	3. Chapter 3Found

Girl:

"Hello Cathy" David said kissing her cheeks. Cathy replied by doing the same then grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge. David smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "What's this?" He grabbed my wrist wiping at a cut I had gotten from walking through the forest which I completely forgot about. I tried to pull away but David held his grip on me.

"It's nothing David" I tried again only to be pulled closer to him.

"You haven't healed?" He asked questioningly. I watched as he traced the cut with his middle finger. Cathy walked over to examine what the fuss was about and David's Siberian Tiger, Tigress came into the room and rubbed against my back. My wolf Magnet came running down the stairs to greet me with a howl. I smiled. Cathy moved onto the couch.

"How can you like being around those things?" Cathy hissed at Magnet who growled back.

"He's my best friend" I smiled at David who held no fear in his eyes and patted Tigress's soft fur. He had finally let me go and when I looked at the cut it had fully been healed. Magnet whined at me to pet him some more so I got down on my knees and he laid himself against me. A smile instantly spread to my face.

"It's not normal to be friends with the enemy" Jackson growled from the ledge he was perched on. I hadn't noticed him sitting there until he had spoken.

"Ignore them Magi" My brother came up behind me and ruffled my hair. I looked at David who eyed my wrist again.

"Well it's great that we are all here but Little Magenta needs her sleep" Cathy smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah good idea, night guys" I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder more and began to climb the iron spiral staircase to my room in the attic.

Boy:

"So when are you going to make your move on her?" Dallas asked rubbing his hair with a towel, his body still wet with water from the shower he was in before.

"I don't really know anything about her Dallas" I growled my eyes going red as I saw the hunger in his eyes. He wanted her? But did he even know her?  
"Hunt relax, I'm with Samantha why would I ever want to make a move on your girl? My girl is amazing" Dallas smiled. I could see the love in his eyes for Samantha. I knew he loved her. Why was I being so ridiculous? I shook my head a few times and waited.

"I'm sorry" I rubbed my eyes my hands shaking for some reason. "I just don't feel good."

"Are you hot? Like do you feel you have a fever?" Dallas walked over and put his hand to my forehead. This would seem weird because we are both guys but Dallas is my older brother more like dad at times.

"No I'm fine" I pushed his hand away and he looked at me concerned.

"Alright, so you don't know anything about Magenta Moon? Is that her name?" He asked sitting in my chair as I sat up on my bed throwing my notebook off to the side.

"Not really except she watches the sunset in Meadow Park every night and she has these amazing green eyes they like look at me but they aren't really looking I don't know" I smiled I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Then what's so hard about asking her out?" Dallas asked throwing his towel at me.

"I don't know, it's like there is this force that's warning me if I go near I'm in trouble" I balled up the towel gripping it fiercely.

"Magenta Moon is David Moon" Jake said walking past the door.

"Also Cathy Moon's daughter and Jackson Moon's sister" Jack said following close behind.

"She's one of the Moon's kids?" Dallas asked with an eyebrow raised. I stayed quiet not saying a word. If she was I would defiantly never have a chance with her. My hands started to sweat.


	4. Chapter 4 Like

Girl:

"Knock, knock" David's voice said through the door. I looked over my shoulder and sighed. Getting up I opened the door and looked at him standing there smiling. I forced a smile to my face. David was also a coated blood so he was always following me. He looked around me. "May I come in?" He asked putting his hand on my door.

"Sure, yeah" I turned around walking back to my desk. I threw my sweater over my papers. Didn't really need him to see what I was working on right now. "Is there something you need David? Because I really need to get some sleep for school tomorrow" I smiled at him and then turned to take off Magnet's collar. "Cathy told me you were worried, that a Gideon might be on your trail?" David said taking one of my snow globes off my shelf and swirling it. I froze in place my arms stiff as bark on a tree. There was a necklace here when I moved my blanket away from my pillow. It was blue and silver very beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from its beauty. David's voice was a muffled sound in my mind, he seemed so far away.

I touched the cold jewels smiling as I did so. Who gave it to me? How did they get in my room? I picked up the necklace and cradled it to my chest. It was so pretty, catching the light sending millions of tiny lights dancing on my face. The giant blue crystal at the end of the necklace looked at me sparkling. I moved my face closer to see it. There was something in the jewel.

It looked like a mermaid swimming around and around. I looked closer. It was a mermaid her hair was dark brown just like mine and she had these gorgeous light blue eyes that smiled at me. That's when she began to sing. My eyes began to droop and I crashed to the floor.

Boy:

A week had passed and I had ignored Magenta as much as I could but she ended up changing into most of my classes for some reason. I had still gone to the park to watch her but stayed as hidden as I could. She sat right next to me in the back of the room. She was so close I could smell her perfume drift in the air every time she shifted in her seat. My hands gripped the seat every time she got up like something drew me to her and I wanted to just grab her and cradle her close to me.

"Hunter?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Candice's small face smiling up at me. I turned around quickly. I forgot to call her back. The next moment she was leaning on the locker next to mine.

"I missed you these past few weeks, where you been?" Her smile faded when she looked at my tired eyes.

"Football practice you know that" I tried to ignore her but she just stared at me.

"We've only been in school a month and a half and you've already started football practice?" She asked checking her nails.

"That's why you're wearing the uniform" I said slowly.

"True" She checked her nails as if there was something wrong with them. Which I knew there wasn't because she got a manicure almost every day.

"Hey Hunter look whose over there" Dallas came up to me and grabbed my shoulder turning me to see Magenta walking around. I quickly turned back to my locker when she met my eyes. Candice made a snorting sound.

"Is that who you're interested in?" Mandy one of Candice's followers said quietly. Candice shot her a look that made Mandy look at her shoes. Dallas grabbed Samantha around the waist seeing the frustration on my face and nodded then walked away.

"So you like Magenta?" Candice leaned closer as I grabbed my chemistry book. I sighed trying not to look at her.

"We're over Candice we have been so stop coming back" I growled slammed my locker then walked away just before Magenta looked at Candice. Where had that anger come from? I had never raised my voice to anyone. Not even my brothers. What was wrong with me? I was so hot sweat started to form beads on my back.


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

Girl:

"That was weird" I said to Lisa one of my close friends.

"What?" She asked eating her apple loudly. The minute bell rang and we began our short walk to chemistry.

"That Hunter Kid he is so angry and in chemistry he is always acting like I smell or giving me these looks" I sighed. He was really cute. Too bad I wasn't part of his group and wasn't pretty enough.

"He and Candice broke up first week of school, they went out all summer and then all a sudden he just broke up with her" Lisa smiled before taking another bite out of her apple.

"Really? So he's like single?" My voice went all high when I saw him talking to our teacher at the door.

"Who's single?" My brother's voice came from behind me. I gave Lisa a pleading look.

"Your little sister, who else" She smiled at him then he grabbed her apple and took a bite. Lisa and my brother had been dating for over 8 months. Ever since she moved here and we became friends my brother had his eye out for her. Luckily she didn't like him before she met me.

"Mmm Lisa it's as sweet as you" He kissed her cheek then walked away to his class.

"Love you too matt" She turned bright red and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk into. "Magenta slow up" Lisa said pulling my sweater. I turned back to her only to bump into Candice who had her mascara smeared. She shoved past me and kept walking her arms wrapped around her. I looked over at Hunter who began to walk after her.

"What's that about?" I asked Lisa who only smiled and pulled me toward the teacher.

"Mr. Wilkerson, Magenta and I need to go see the nurse. Cramps" Lisa said bending over making a sad face.

"Oh alright yes, please go right ahead" He waved us away and Lisa pulled me after the direction Hunter and Candice had gone.

"What was that? Where are we going?" I asked Lisa pulling out of her grasp.

"We're going to see what's going on duh!"She said placing a finger to her lips when we could hear Candice's high voice.

"This isn't a good idea" I said trying to pull away but she grabbed me again and pulled me close to hear Hunter's voice whispering.

Guy:

"Candice, are you okay?" I brushed her shoulder with my hand and she turned around grabbing my hand and wrapping it around her. I held her for a moment then pushed her away.

"Why would you do this to me? Is it because you didn't want to have sex with me? Am I to ugly or something?" She asked her make-up a mess and her eyes red.

"No, that's not it. I just didn't want to date you when I lost interest" There was no other way to say it I had to be honest. I just spoke what came to my lips.

"But we're perfect for each other you can't deny that" She pulled close to me and tried to pull my face down to hers. She had to jump to try and kiss me because I'm 6 foot 5 and her no more than 5 foot 5. I pulled farther away from her trying to ignore her pleading face.

"No Candice we aren't otherwise we would be together right now and we aren't" I put her at arm's length away and smelled something strong. A strong perfume smell, one I had smelled every day since school started.

"How can you like her though, her over ME!"She basically yelled at me as if I ruined her whole life now.

"So what if I like her? She is a mystery I don't know why I like her but I do. Okay? Please don't be like this" I tried to be nice but something inside me wanted to grab her throat and bit it after she said this.

"But she's a no body, and ugly no good dirty rotting whore like her mother. Her brother Matt isn't any better and Magenta she's different in a weird way she is always off in her own world and always writes strange things and god Hunter she is just fucking weird" Candice said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Shut the fuck up Candice you don't know anything about her" There was a sob coming from around the corner where Candice and I were talking. I looked at Candice who had a questioning look on her face. When I turned the corner I could see Magenta speeding off and Lisa McDonald about ready to kill someone.

"You're both fucking assholes" She whispered before walking away. I stood there frozen in place. What just happened?


End file.
